Guardian Angel
by wonderfullyweird99
Summary: K for suggestive themes (mild), and crude humor (mild) Jo awakes after the explosion in Heaven, and learns that she is chosen to be a Guardian Angel. She is burdened with the impossible task of keeping Dean's sorry soul out of Heaven or Hell.[This is a work in progress, so please be patient, a new chapter should come out every weekday, and 1-4 chapters posted on weekends. Jo/Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jo jolted awake, gasping for air. She looked around, heart pounding, and was puzzled by what she saw. There was no 'light' or fiery pits, only a wide open field, bright with mid-day sun, and perfectly circular. Jo didn't know what to think. Was she, in fact, dead? Or had it merely been a bad dream. Jo could have sworn that, only moments before, she had been holding her insides in her hands, with her mother beside her, finger on the button that would cause the pipe-bomb beside her to go off, willing to die for the man she loved.

Something was off, and Jo could sense it. She rose shakily to her feet, noting that her wounds were fully healed. She spun around slowly, trying to come to terms with her surroundings. She had spun nearly all the way around, seeing nothing of importance, when she glimpsed a familiar brown trench-coat near the tree-line.

"Cas?" Jo called to the figure. "Castiel is that you?" The figure melded back into the forest, leaving Jo with more questions than answers. Was that really Castiel? Could it even have been him, and if it was, why didn't he answer her? She sighed, and turned around, only to bump into someone. Jo screamed, and the man laughed, catching her arm before she had a chance to jump back.

"Jo, it's alright, it's me, Cas," he chuckled. Jo looked up at the man's face and saw that it was, indeed, Castiel. She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Am I… am I dead?" Jo asked quietly. "Oh, and why didn't you answer me before, dammit. You almost gave me a heart-attack back there." she pouted.

"It's complicated, and I wasn't sure if it was really you. If you haven't noticed, things are a little different around here," Cas responded with his usual expression of distaste.

"Oh yeah, and where is 'here' exactly?" Jo asked, throwing Cas' attitude right back at him. "Is this Heaven or something, 'cuz I could have sworn I was dead back there." she snapped. Castiel looked down, suddenly examining a blade of grass with such intensity, Jo could have sworn it was about to burst into flames. Jo's eyes widened. "It is Heaven isn't it." she murmured. "Which means… I really am dead after all…"

"I'm so sorry Jo, there was nothing I could do. Your time had come."

Jo stared at Castiel for a long time. It could have been hours before she whispered softly, "Where is my mother. If this is Heaven, and she's not here, then where is she?"

Cas sighed, "Your mother is fine little one, she has her own Heaven. But you Jo, you are special." he said, motioning to a spot just over her right shoulder. Jo's head slowly turned in that direction. Her mouth dropped. Her head snapped to the left, and she gaped over her other shoulder.

Shimmering in the sunlight behind Jo, was a pair of gorgeous silver wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So you're telling me, that I'm an Angel, and that I'm 'chosen'?" Jo snapped at Castiel. Cas had just explained to Jo that she was in Heaven, and that she had been 'chosen' to be an Angel, but he was avoiding the question that Jo wanted to know most; Why was she chosen, and what did that even mean.

"Do you really want to know the truth?" Castiel snarled at Jo. She was taken aback. Jo had never seen Cas raise his voice, and had definitely never heard him yell. Jo crossed her arms and set her jaw. She stayed silent, and Cas gave in. "You're not just an Angel, you're a Guardian Angel, Jo. You've been chosen by us, the Angels, to guard and protect a soul back on Earth." Castiel growled.

"Well who am I supposed to protect, George Bush?!" Jo said sarcastically. Castiel shook his head slowly. "Then who?" she moaned. "Cas, you've told me next to nothing when all I've ever done is help you." Jo whimpered.

Castiel raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and suddenly, they were standing on a crowded sidewalk in Times Square. Jo leaped out of the way of a speed-walking pedestrian, only to jump through another. The encounter sent a chill through Jo's body. She turned to see Castiel, unfazed by several women laughing as they walked right through him. Jo's eyes widened, and she looked around, only to realize that no one could see her. Cas smiled, raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and they were gone.

Jo found herself in Bobby's living room, staring at Bobby, Sam, and Dean. None of them turned, or even blinked. She dropped to her knees, eyes watering, sobs ripping from her throat. They didn't notice her, and Jo felt completely alone in the universe. Castiel lay a hand on her back, soothing the young girl. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Why would you bring me here, to see _this!"_ she screamed. She had loved Dean with all her heart, hell, she had _died_ for that man.

"The reason? You wanted to know who you be protecting, didn't you?" Castiel asked nonchalantly, pointing over her shoulder. She turned, and his hazel eyes widened with shock.

"Jo? Is that really you?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah Dean, it's me."


End file.
